Alien Godola (Legacy Continuity)
The Alien Godola are a race of aliens that appear in Ultraman Legacy. History The Alien Godolas were a race infamous amongst the universe, known for their cruelty, tricks, manipulation, and infiltration. They were indeed skilled invaders, always having a plan for conquering whatever "inferior" species they set their eyes on. Naturally however, they had run afoul of the Space Garrison, beginning when a group of invaders targeting Earth were thwarted by Ultraseven and his human allies. Nevertheless, the Godolas did not simply cease their efforts, invading other planets and maintaining a heated rivalry with the Ultras and other galactic defense agencies over the years. One staple of these devious aliens was their notion of "superiority" over other species. As such, even other invaders disliked the Godolas for their arrogance and trickery. Decades after their initial attempt on Earth, a group of Godolas decided to try again, and succeed where their predecessors had failed. However, this led them into a conflict with the Baltans, who were also making their moves on Earth at the time. The Godolas had few friends to begin with, but they particularly despised the Baltans, angry that they were often noted as far more prevalent foes of the Ultras than the Godolas, who felt their accomplishments ignored as they were a reduced to a second-rate threat in the eyes of the Space Garrison. Determined to make themselves a noteworthy threat again and attain glory amongst their people, the Godola group swore to conquer Earth regardless of the Baltans, humans, or Ultras, and let none of them stand in their way. Taking after the tactics of the Godolas who invaded in 1967, the group first infiltrated the AKDF, knowing Ultras had a tendency to to join such groups once assuming their human disguises. Using disguises of their own, the Godolas managed to masquerade as AKDF personnel, waiting to find the human identity of Ultraman Legacy. Eventually one Godola succeeded, correctly identifying Akira Takeshi as Legacy's human form. However the aliens had underestimated their foe, as Legacy was able to see through their own disguises as well. Akira covertly requested the aliens to meet up with him, and curious to see why an Ultra would wish to speak with them, the Godolas agreed to his terms. Akira met with the aliens, in which he stated clearly that he wanted no AKDF members to be harmed, recognizing that the Godolas were after him and wishing to settle the matter with him and him alone. The Godolas laughed at first, before six of them shed their disguises and pointed their weapons at Akira. "Foolish Ultra." said the lead Godola, disguised as respected member of the AKDF command, and the former captain preceding Captain Muramatsu, Oroshi Natagami. "First you believe our little facade, even that I am the predecessor to your leader, even if momentarily, then you expect us to simply make deals with you?" The disguised alien mockingly wagged his finger at the Ultra in human form. "We are not so foolish. We accepted your offer to destroy you and here and now, while you are in that weak human form. Once you're out of the way, all that remains is taking this planet before those accursed Baltans get the chance!" The Godola proceeded to burst into laughter alongside his comrades. However, this monologuing allowed Akira time to look about his surroundings, noticing a familiar female figure hiding in the shadows, who suddenly leapt out and cut down one of the Godolas with "her" energy blade. Two more Godolas pointed their weapons at the assailant. "it's the other one!" one of the aliens yelled. Akira looked puzzled for a moment before the lead Godola explained: "Did you think we were foolish enough to think there was only one Ultra on this planet?" he asked. "Of course we anticipated the other........and say, is there not a third amongst your number?" Akira answered: "Lucky for you, he's off-world right now creep. Something about an inter-galactic slugfest he didn't wanna miss." "No matter" said the Godola, coldly. "We will tend to him eventually." The Godola fired his own weapon at Akira, but he managed to block the attack by summoning a smaller version of his barrier, before putting up his fists for a hand-to-hand battle. "Kill them both!" commanded the lead Godola. The two with their weapons pointed at Kishi fired, only for their blasts to be deflected by her blade. She slashed at one of the Godolas, only for them to teleport and the other to fire, however it was stopped telekinetically and thrown back to the sender. Meanwhile, Akira engaged in a hand-to-hand battle with the lead Godola, who proved an impressive fighter, easily dodging or blocking the attacks. "Are you the best the Space Garrison has to offer?" he asked mockingly, before firing another blast from his "hand". Akira was knocked back, and Kishi attempted to attack, but the Godola's human disguise stopped the blade, much to her surprise, followed by two other Godolas firing rings of energy which immobilized her. Akira was on the ground, as the lead Godola stood before him, finally revealing its true form, laughing at their seeming victory. "Your time is over, Ultraman Legacy! This planet shall soon belong to the Godolas!" he yelled. "I think not..." said another voice. Suddenly multiple Baltans appeared surrounding the Godola group. In unison, they fired their own weapons at the Godolas, taking them down one by one, aside from the leader. The Baltans then merged together into a singular Baltan, revealing it has been his species' famous illusions all along. "A Baltan...." snarled the Godola. "Why am I not surprised...." "Indeed!" replied the Baltan. "This planet is ours. Leave." "Over my dead body......" retorted the Godola. "That...can be arranged..." said the Baltan, cackling as he began to grow to gigantic size. "You must think you're special..." said the Godola, growing himself. The two aliens squared off, neither sure of who would make the first strike. Finally, each blasted the other, only for their projectiles to hit one another and explode mid-air. The two then closed in for melee combat, each showing off their unique skills, parrying each other's blows and fighting with every trick they had, though mainly their own combative abilities. Projectiles fired off in random directions, some of which struck nearby buildings. Akira contacted the AKDF, informing them of the development with the infiltrators, and that they had been neutralized thanks to the Baltan's interjection. "Thank that Baltan for us Akira.." replied Steven, who was on the comm at the time. "We'll move out soon as we can." Nodding, Akira, pulled out his Legacy Spark. Kishi also grabbed her Sect Lens, preparing to transform. Akira questioned her sudden regaining of mobility, and his fellow Ultra explained that the immobilization wore off once the Godola who fired the rings was killed. Both transformed, and soon both Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Sect were on the field. Immediately taking on the two aliens, a three-way battle Royale began, both Ultras trying to handle the aliens as they also attacked one another. Eventually the lack of coordination between their foes proved to work to their advantage, Legacy and Sect gaining the upper hand, bolstered by the AKDF arriving and attacking both aliens with their weapons, stunning them briefly before the two recognized their attackers. The Baltan took to the air only to be shot in the eyes....repeatedly...by the AKDF's jets and crashing to the ground. Surviving, he was angered by the development but did not get the opportunity to retaliate as he was destroyed by Sect's beam. Soon after, Legacy overpowered the Godola, knocking him to the ground. "Not as bad as a fighter as you thought, huh?" Legacy joked. "You have skills, that I shall admit. However, if I cannot defeat you, I shall at least destroy your allies." replied the Godola. Legacy was unsure of what the Godola met, but his fears were quickly realized as Godola fired his telekinetic gas at the AKDF Japan main headquarters, causing the structure to begin to float into the air and up into the atmosphere. The Godola laughed with glee. "Soon these humans you value so much will be lost!" said the Godola. Legacy crossed his arms and prepared to fire his beam. "My death shall not be in vain..." the Godola continued, yelling out "For the glory of Godola!!!!!" as he was destroyed by Legacy. With the threat at hand dealt with, Legacy and Sect both took to the air, intent on catching the AKDF base before it was destroyed by either Godola or Baltan forces in orbit. As they did so of course, a small Baltan ship appeared nearby and sent out a group of Baltan warriors at human size to keep the two busy. Sect decided to handle the Baltans, allowing Legacy to rescue his allies. Legacy soon managed to make it to orbit, where the AKDF base floated in wait to be destroyed by the Godola ship orbiting Earth. Legacy quickly jumped in between the two, blocking the ship's weapons with his barrier, before firing multiple cutters at the ship, disabling it. Legacy then grabbed the AKDF base and pulled it back down to Earth. Once reaching the surface, Legacy placed the base in it's normal location, just as the gas wore off. Sect, color timer already flashing away, and the AKDF main team soon arrived on the scene as well, having fought off the Baltan group whilst Legacy was in orbit. However, the battle did not seem concluded just yet, as the Godola ship de-cloaked, revealing it had followed Legacy. Over the ship's loudspeaker, the Godolas made clear their intentions to avenge their fallen comrades and conquer the Earth. During this cliched monologue, as Legacy even joked it being, the Godolas had clearly not prepared for additional threats, when Ultraman Flame suddenly flew down from the sky, in the position of his Flaming Kick, crashing his blazing foot right through the Godola ship and destroying it, putting an end to the aliens' threat. With the battle over, all three Ultras flew off, as Legacy's color timer had just begun to blink from expended energy. Later on, the three met up in human form, Akira jokingly asking his fiery ally how the fight was in the Andromeda Galaxy. He replied that it had been an enjoyable challenge for him, but was dismayed he was not available to help deal with the Godola threat sooner. Akira told his friend that it was alright, he had showed up just in time. Kishi on the other was a bit more cross, reminding both that they had to remember that other threats could surface in the midsts of the conflict against the Baltans they were already dealing with, and all three of them had to be ready... Powers and Weapons * Human Disguise: Alien Godola can disguise himself as any human he comes into contact with. ** Durability: Upon taking a disguise, the outer shell allows them to survive from even the sharpest projectile, such as Sect's blade. * Godola Gun (ゴドラガン Godora Gan?): A natural gun on each of Godola's pincers. They can act as conventional pistols, firing spark ammunitions. ** Telekenetic Gas: Alien Godola has special red gas that allows him to surround objects like battleships into a telekinetic force field. This force field also contains a sufficient supply of air when in space. He also has a smaller clear version of this gas in his right claw that can morph into a large capsule to capture enemies. ** Godola Capsule (ゴドラ・カプセル Godora Kapuseru?): Alien Godola can spray a liquid from his claws that can encase an enemy in a capsule. ** Energy Rings: Alien Godola can fire energy rings from the Godola Gun designed for forcefully moving objects and stunning enemies. * Ultra See Through: Alien Godola can see through the disguises of Ultras. * Teleportation: Alien Godola can teleport from Ultra AKDF base to as far away as Earth's orbit. Used at the beginning of their meeting with Legacy. * Size Change: Like their nemesis, the Ultras, Godola can change his size into giant. * Flight: Alien Godola can fly at moderate speeds. This also allows him to jump high into the air. Trivia * The Alien Godola were suggested by MoarCrossovers, along with the idea of them having animosity with the Baltans. ** An idea I admit to liking. ** So yes, they are not just in this series because they came back in Geed. * One idea suggested for the motivation for the rivalry between the Baltans and Godolas was that the Baltans had previously invaded the Godolas' home planet, however this was deemed as too similar to Ultraman Geed, where it seemed the motivation for all the invaders was basically "Belial messed up our planet". * Unlike previous aliens, where a few of their numerous powers went unused in the series, an effort was made to incorporate as many of the Godolas' abilities as possible. * Render by Mao Wu Kong. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Seijin Category:Aliens